Hark the Harold Angels Sing!
by Phan3145
Summary: My third and final Christmas story! Hope you guys like it, the title says it all! Christmas fluff! 8D


**Okay guys here is the final Christmas story. I'm going to go ahead and say I'm not too happy with it, mostly because I worked on it all day Sunday. My whole week was too crazy to work on it then, so this was a rushed delivery. Well, Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to you all, I hope you like the story. 8D**

**Hark the Harold Angels Sing**

Meg and Christine were surprised to say the least. Christmas was fast approaching, with nearly six days left and nobody seemed to notice. Between Carlotta's daily tantrums and the next production there just didn't seem to be any holiday joy anywhere. Meg and Christine would dance and everybody seemed to just be there, existing.

Christine and Meg began talking to the Corps de ballet after rehearsals about the lack of festivities. All answers seemed to be the same, they didn't really care, they were too busy, or they would say they were too spooked to celebrate such a holiday. "Of course," Christine said, "blame everything on the Phantom. It's not like he's got anything better to do than to scare you bratty girls if you _try_ to celebrate a joyous holiday."

"Christine," Meg said grabbing her arm. "There's no use getting upset just because they don't want to celebrate the most important holiday of the year. Blaming the Phantom is just their way of saving their hides." Meg paused and looked up in the rafters then continued, "Besides, if they want to run the risk of his 'magical lasso' that's their problem, as for me I'm leaving before anything else...happens."

Meg, keeping a firm grip on Christine's arm, stood and left for the dormitories. Christine looked back and saw the dozens of eyes scanning the rafters, searching for the one thing they were so terrified of. Christine giggled and as she heard the girls leaping up and running away Meg said, "Ah, paranoia. Don't you just love it?" "Your horrible, Meg." Christine said playful hitting Meg on the arm.

"I try," Meg said with another smile. "Christine, you do have to be careful though, you don't want anybody to know that you are...well...friends with the Phantom do you?" Christine was silent; she didn't want it to sound like she was ashamed of the Pha- her Angel. Christine shook her head and Meg said, "Good, now I still have supper to eat and I believe you have a lesson." Christine's eyes widened, realizing it must be close to their meeting time and said, "I've got to go, bye Meg!" "Bye, Christine!" Meg called as she turned the corner in a rush.

Christine made it to the chapel just in time. "Good evening Christine," was the first thing she heard as she entered. "Good evening," Christine replied, trying to hide the fact she was out of breath from running. Erik appeared in the doorway causing her to jump; Erik chuckled at this then said, "So did you have a pleasant rehearsal today?" Christine eyed him warily, having a feeling he already knew what had happened, and then said, "It was the usual rehearsal, though Madame Giry did let us out a bit early. Apparently we have the routine down quite nicely."

Erik nodded then said, "Even though I do have better things to do than to scare the ballet rats, I do check up on the rehearsals often. It seems you girls are doing a marvelous job...for ballet at least." Christine smiled at this, Erik would never admit it but she knew he didn't hate ballet nearly as much as he let on. "So, you _were_ listening?" Christine asked. Erik shrugged and said, "I'm the Phantom, it's my job to listen; but I must say your temper flared there for a moment. Was it simply over the fact that nobody was celebrating this...holiday?"

Christine smiled a bit sheepishly and said, "Well they shouldn't blame you for their wrong decision, my papa and I use to at least sing a carol if we didn't have time to actually celebrate." "Well," Erik said, "don't I have a surprise for you then." "What do you mean?" Christine asked her curiosity peaked.

"I thought we would brighten things up a bit on our own, with the next production being a month away and Christmas less than a week away, I thought we would sing some carols. Tell me what you want to sing and I shall play it."

Christine had just realized that he had his violin with him, that which he was indeed a virtuoso on. She thought about his request then smiled brightly saying, "Hark the Harold Angels sing." Erik smiled a bit at her choice, then situated his violin with a nod and said, "I believe a two measure introduction should be sufficient?" Christine nodded then began to fix her posture as he began.

Erik was truly a musical genius, the notes seemed to float off of the violin and dance in the air as played with an elegant air that just seemed to be in everything he did. Christine heard the intro and began,

_"Hark the Harold angels sing,_

_Glory to the new born king,_

_Peace on earth and mercy mild,_

_God and sinners reconciled!_

_Joyful all ye nations rise,_

_Join the triumph of the skies,_

_With angelic choirs proclaim,_

_Christ is born in Bethlehem!_

_Hark the Harold angels sing,_

_Glory to the new born king!"_

As Christine began the next verse she heard Erik begin to hum along with her, even though she heard him say before he didn't have a religion, she did have a sneaking suspicion he believed in Christ.

_"Christ, by highest heaven adored;_

_Christ, the everlasting lord;_

_Late in time behold him come,_

_Offspring of a virgin's womb._

_Veiled in flesh the Godhead see;_

_Hail the incarnate Deity,_

_Pleased with us in flesh to dwell,_

_Jesus, our Emmanuel._

_Hark! The Harold angels sing,_

_Glory to the new born king!"_

There are some songs that are so powerful that when you sing you pour every emotion you have into it; this must be one of those songs because by the third verse Erik had stopped humming and started singing as loud and as passionately as Christine, entwining their voices in a crescendo as they sang,

_"Hail the heaven-born prince of peace!_

_Hail the Sun of righteousness!_

_Light and life to all he brings,_

_Risen with healing in his wings._

_Mild he lays his glory by,_

_Born that we no more may die,_

_Born to raise us from the earth,_

_Born to give us second birth._

_Hark the Harold angels sing,_

_Glory to the new born King-"_

As Christine and Erik finished they both had a smile on their face that could only be described as bliss. When the last note died out Erik smiled even wider and said, "What would you like to sing next?"

Christine was touched; this was such a sweet gesture from Erik. It was the very definition of the phrase, 'Peace on Earth and good will towards men,' because in that chapel the notes they sang wrapped them both in a state of serenity and calm. It was the closest Christine had ever been to perfection in her life, she hoped the moment would never end. Of course the moment did end, but only to reveal something even better.

(The Next Day)

Christine awoke the next morning in complete and utter shock. The Opera Populaire had been transformed, almost overnight, into a Christmas wonderland. There was freshly fallen snow on the ground outside, but the true transformation was on the inside. Bundles of holly were strewn across the railing of the staircase, ivy was braided around every entrance archway, candles illuminated any dark corners with warmth and light, and an enormous pine tree stood in the middle of the foyer with presents wrapped underneath it.

Christine was dumbfounded, how had this happened and what had changed between yesterday and today? Christine wanted to ask but rehearsals were already beginning, so she must remain silent until rehearsals end. As Christine waited patiently for rehearsals to end she had caught Meg's eye once, she had beamed at Christine as if she knew a dirty little secret. This only mad Christine even more curious, but at least she knew exactly who to ask once she had a chance.

When rehearsals were over Christine rushed to Meg and asked, "What has happened to this place? Yesterday everyone acted as if Christmas was nothing more than an average Tuesday, and now it's..." Christine trailed off not knowing what to say. Meg beamed at her and excitedly said, "Everyone heard last night!" "They heard," Christine said, "they heard what?" Meg started to giggle and said, "As all the girls in the Corps de ballet put it, they heard an Angel with Mary herself, singing out their joy for the holiday to come." Christine's eyes widened and she said, "They heard...they...they heard the Phantom and I singing."

"I know, I heard as well!" Meg squealed jumping up and down, "Christine, you never told me you had such an amazing voice, let alone what a truly angelic voice your Phantom had." Christine smiled a bit shyly and said, "I'm just glad no one knew it was me." "Christine do you even realize what you have done, how you and your Phantom have single handedly inspired the whole Opera Populaire into being merry and joyous?" Meg asked honestly.

"I didn't do anything Meg." Christine said with a wink. "An Angel did, an Angel inspired everyone in the Opera Populaire...and an Angel granted my Christmas wish. I'm so happy and I couldn't ask for more." Meg and Christine walked to down the hall to get lunch and Meg said, "Everyone seems happier than they've ever been before, even Carlotta."

As Meg said this Carlotta walked down the hall and as she past she _smiled_ and said, "Happy holidays Meg, Christine." Meg and Christine stopped dead in their tracks and watched Carlotta as she hummed to herself,_ in tune_, and continued down the hall. "What...in the world...was that?" Meg asked nearly speechless.

Christine's mouth quirked up a bit and said, "It's a Christmas miracle."

**The End 8D**


End file.
